


Tea Leaves

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Apricot - Freeform, Cat, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Content, Fluff, Gen, Leaf - Freeform, Painting, Tea, apricot the cat, leaves, paint, soft, tea paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Andrew is...content





	Tea Leaves

Andrew was actually quite fond of autumn. He liked the colors. And the smell. He enjoyed the way Neil looked in the fall time colors. The reds and oranges and yellows. It was annoying how good he looked. Like a painting. 

 

Apricot was quite lovely in the foliage too. She liked to walk with him. She liked to go to the park and sit in his pocket or pounce on leaves and scare the dumb birds begging for food from even dumber locals. 

 

Andrew tended to walk from home to The Foxtail. Today he picked up annoyingly perfect leaves. Untrampled and unblemished. The gears were turning in his head and he wanted…...something. He wanted to do something. 

 

He’d never painted a leaf before. He carefully collected a handful before making it to the cafe. Matt spotted him immediately and smiled his annoyingly bright smile, waving and shouting a greeting. It was relatively slow, so Andrew assumed he was just bored enough to acknowledge him. He gave a wave back and stepped up to the register.

 

“What’s it gonna be today?” Matt asked, all good natured giant.

 

Andrew hesitated for a moment before saying, “Tea.”

 

“Any preference?”   
  


“Surprise me. But keep it dark.”

 

Matt smiled and gave a salute and Andrew found a nice secluded table. He sorted his collection of leaves.

 

Matt came by a few minutes later, a knowing look in his stupid eyes as he watched Andrew pick through the small collection. He watched him settle on a sprig with two perfect leaves on it. 

 

Andrew looked up to Matt, “Shoo.”    
  
Matt laughed and held his hands up, backing away, “Got it, have fun man.” 

  
  


Andrew got to work immediately once he was alone. He was feeling fantastical today. He felt Apricot in his pocket, happil dozing and purring away. He pulled his brush from his sleeve and dipped it in the dark tea and got to work.

 

He didn’t think. Just painted. Felt the calm the soft chaos of the Foxtail wrap around him. He felt safe. He heard Neil. He felt safer. He felt Apricot’s little nails as she kneaded in her sleep. He felt content.

 

He painted fairies and flowers. A dragon and streetlights. A skyline silhouette. He painted the mystical creatures mystical magic.

 

He knew when Neil sat beside him. He didn’t feel nervous as ice blue watched him stain the leaves before him.

 

He slid it to him and painted a pirate ship on another leaf. With roiling seas and flying creatures Andrew fancied emerging from their own smoke.   
  
Neil sighed. The sound as content as Andrew felt as Neil finished his tea and let the leaves dry between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY THESE LOVELY PICTURES
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/d3b611d24a349581770a8eefcc59d0b9/tumblr_ntan92ARCH1uuaa97o1_500.jpg
> 
> https://www.demilked.com/magazine/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/coffee-painting-leaf-art-ground-coffeetopia-ghidaq-al-nizar-indonesia-26.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> let me know what yall think!!!!! Apricot is gonna be Very active in this, and just so you know, another special cat's going to be making an appearance ;)


End file.
